


Loonatics Unleashed_Gemelos Coyote

by MajoSang



Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoSang/pseuds/MajoSang
Summary: Los mismos acontecimientos, acciones, capítulos pero con un desarrollo más profundo, varios otras misiones e historia de los personajes y en una line del tiempo en otro universo.
Relationships: Ace Bunny/Lexi Bunny, Tech E. Coyote & Rev Runner, Tech E. Coyote/Rev Runner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Gemelos coyote

En uno de los salones de trabajo de la universidad de Acmetrópolis estaba un coyote marrón con unos grandes lentes vestido de unos pantalones sueltos de color marrón rojizo junto a un suéter tejido de color verde lima que estaba debajo de una bata de laboratorio blanca, el coyote estaba totalmente desaliñado y con unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, estaba muy absorto en lo que estaría trabajando tanto que no parecía notar que otro coyote exactamente igual a él había encontrado y lo que estaba mirando lo que muy atentamente

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? - planteó el coyote sobre el hombro de su igual.

-HAHHAHAAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA.

-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAAHA.

En respuesta no tuvo más que un grito agudo que terminó asustando lo también, cuando se acabó el concurso de gritos que se dio entre los dos terminados que ambos estaban aprendiendo sus manos en sus pechos y respirando agitadamente.

-¡Flich! Te he dicho muchas veces que llamas a la puerta mientras trabajo.-dijo el de lentes el cual está sostenidamente sobre la computadora de una máquina.

-Lo hice el estado tocando y gritando tu nombre como tonto Tech y no recibí ninguna respuesta entre para ver si establece bien o si al fin moriste. Dios no esperada que me dieras un screamer en la cara. Y dime en qué estableces trabajando que estuviste fuera de línea durante toda la noche y la mañana.

-Bueno el estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo en mi proyecto de tesis está máquina está específicamente para * bla bla bla bla bla bla bla *

Justo en esos momentos perdió totalmente la atención de su hermano para él era imposible entender todo lo que su gemelo reconocido y subconscientemente su cerebro agregaba un silenciador para que no le doliera la cabeza por todas las veces que su hermano intentaba explicarle cada proyecto que se le ocurría

-Flich dime por favor que no estás haciendo eso de que solo estás escuchando bla bla bla.

* Asiente lentamente la cabeza con afirmación de forma lenta *

Con esa respuesta, Tech cambia a una expresión de enojo, decepción y desesperación y no ayuda que las ojeras estuvieran presentes.

-Hey sabes que mi capacidad de atención es ...... inexistente-se puso a pensar-¿Cómo logré ingresar?

-La verdadera pregunta es cómo es que te graduaras.

Ante esa respuesta, también podría ser muy común que los gemelos se hicieran comentarios sarcástico e hirientes incluso a menudo recibir golpes o pelear un puño limpio entre sí, tanto que si alguien exterior a su círculo de conocidos los viera creerían que no se llevaban bien o se odiaban. 

-Bueno Tech quieres salir a comer algo ya van a ser la hora en que abren los comedores * respira profundamente * uhg, o quisieras una ducha antes.

\- * se olfateo a sí mismo * Él ... si creó que quiero una ducha y una comida.

====== Unas horas más tarde ======

-Hermano sabes bien que la fecha de entrega es en 2 días.

-Si pero sabes que tiene que ser perfecto varios de mis anteriores trabajos fueron tachados de peligrosos o terminan explotando y-en ese momento un dedo tapó su boca

-Tiene el talento y la habilidad puedes crear cosas maravillosas, que el resto de personas no lo entiendan es problema de ellos, solo diez mucha más confianza ¿si? recuerda que aunque el mundo te dé la espalda yo seguiré detrás de ti.

Es posible que otras personas vean raramente la relación que se maneja entre ellos, un científico realista, casi reservado con una mente superior llena de ideas, organizado y con un apego increible por cada uno de sus inventos y el otro un chico muy enérgico e hiperactivo , desastroso que su cabeza siempre anda por las nubes, que pasa de todo y la única cosa que valora en su vida es a sus seres queridos, la contraposición del otro el yin y el yang son dos conceptos del taoísmo, dos fuerzas opuestas y complementarias así eran ellos 

-Siempre sabes como animarme.

-Siempre ha su disposición mi señor. - Finge una reverencia

-Idiota-lo golpea con el codo-

====== 2 Días después ======

Ese era el gran día la presentación del proyecto de Tech y ahí están los dos como siempre Flich sentado encima de uno de los escritores ya su lado parado Tech, ambos estaban admirando el trabajo que contaba con el esfuerzo que había tenido aunque el trabajo era de Tech, Flich no pudo evitar metrose y ayudar con los posibles cisnes negros que podrían pasar en el código o las funciones internas y exteriores, aunque no fuera de un inventor su capacidad de conducción y predicción eran exactos por lo que si él tenía algún problema podríamos presentarle atención

-Se ve bien - dijo Flich que ese día decidió llevar un suéter tejido de color celeste el cual combinaba con el de su hermano para hacer juego con la diferencia que llevaba encima una chaqueta negra era una mezcla extraña pero era su estilo y sabía cómo usarlo.

-Bueno está casi listo solo necesita unos pequeños ajustes.

-Bueno ya casi es la hora del almuerzo y hoy servimos esos pastelitos esponjosos, voy corriendo ¿te espero?

-No, voy a tardar puedes adelantarte, más tarde te alcanzo.

A esa respuesta él tuvo éxito los pulgares y salió corriendo a una velocidad deducible de 64Km / h, no era de extrañarse que el club de deportes intenta más de una ocasión en reclutar lo, hasta que había preguntado por qué su hermano no se hizo deportista pero recuerda que es muy vago como para estar conectado a un club, dejó de pensar en el momento que vio entrar a uno de sus profesores que también era el director.

-Qué hace tu hermano corriendo a 40 metros por segundo en los pasillos.

-En realidad estudió sus capacidades físicas y en realidad puede correr 17.778 metro y….

Detenido su explicación cuando miro la expresión de su maestro.

-Ok olvidé lo.

En se momento el estaba codificando un poco la máquina, mientras que su profesor se acercó a él y le dijo que tenía que apurar que ya era la hora del almuerzo y no esperaba esperar con lo que le respondió que solo necesitó un pequeño ajuste y con esa respuesta el profesor apartó a Tech para activar el dispositivo pero en vez de activarlo encendió el mecanismo de autodestrucción con lo cual se dio una pequeña explosión en la sala lo que hizo que se llenará de humo en lo que fue una respuesta Tech salió disparado del edificio.

-Mi bebé - dijo mientras él presionaba un botón que solía ser parte de su máquina-

-Sabés pensaba que eras un científico loco ahora simplemente lo creó--dijo mientras le daba la espalda y regresaba al edificio-.

P ... Pe .. Pero si funciona - con esa respuesta él cae al suelo adolorido por la explosión de su dispositivo tiene varias heridas y cree que puede sentir que su brazo está dislocado- Ahora que le diré a Flich-

Con esa frase Tech comienza a levantarse, pero siente un ligero temblor que por reflejo creyó que era su dispositivo pero no al darse cuenta de la vuelta vio con horror un gran meteorito caer en unas de las costas de Acmetrópolis y sentir la onda expansiva empujadolo y después de nada todo está oscuro el mundo que lo rodea desapareció y poco a poco su mente se apagada.

-¡¿Hermano donde estás?! - fue lo único que logro escuchar 


	2. Extra 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es momento de ver que pasó con Flich en el momento en el que se separaron.

Después de cruzar la puerta del aula se cruzó con el profesor que él sería el juez de su hermano dio un gran saludo con sus manos y al verlo solo residió como respuesta una expresión de desagrado a él no le importó y sigue con su maratón era increíble desde el aula hasta la cafetería que pasará por casi toda la instalación, siempre se preguntó en qué pensaba los ingenieros que diseñaron el edificio sería más fácil para los estudiantes que la cafetería estuviera en el centro del edificio y no las salas de experimentación y pruebas mecánicas pero bueno no tenía nada más que hacer así que solo tenía que llegar al comedor y como un abrazo de bienvenida estaba el olor de los bollos que tanto amaba y no era el único muchos estudiantes con el paladar dulce los amaban, no era de extrañarse porque de las pocas cosas buenas que servían para el almuerzo esa era de ellas y siempre se agotaba rápido y no tenía el único ya identificado las pisadas apuradas de los demás estudiantes dirigirse a la cafetería, así que él corrió para darse un lugar en la fila como uno de los primeros pero alguien ya se le adelantó.

-¡Oye! Hola, Ben - saludo emocionado a El chico que estaba delante de él. 

-Buenos días Flich veo que como siempre ha llegado aquí corriendo cuando se presentó la oportunidad no es así - lo dijo en un tono monótono y frío pero no era por ser cruel ni nada por el estilo solo que al ser criado por la educación militar de su familia lo hizo muy poco expresivo

-Bueno había llegado más temprano pero quería quedarme y darle apoyo a mi hermano en su proyecto de tesis - 

-Aún con esas situaciones llegaste a un tiempo para ser el segundo en la fila, como siempre respeto a tus características físicas- ante ese comentario compro 3 paquetes de 4 bollos-

-Yo respeto y alabó tu gran gusto a lo dulce-dijo casi sarcástico y medio sorprendido por la cantidad de bollos que compró-

-El que come, comen manjares el que guarda, guarda pesares - dijo para después abrir uno de los paquetes y salir de la fila-nos vemos más tarde en clases Flich-se despidió. 

-Te veo después de ver como le fue a mi hermano-agitado su brazo en forma de despedida para luego dar paso a comprar dos paquetes de 4-

Después de cumplir con su misión salió de la fila y del comedor que estaba amontonado de gente, los cuales se quedaron impacientando por tener que esperar y como alguien muy respetuoso pasó a un lado de ellos para que vieran su victoria de haber comprado antes, al hacer esto residió una gran abucheo de ellos y salió corriendo y este punto no ve la necesidad de correr de regreso a sí que solo caminaba para pasar el tiempo se estaba tentando a ver las audiciones de porristas que se hacían hoy pero prefirieron ir a ver a alguien 

-Kuru, estas - metió la cabeza para ver si alguien estaba adentro-

Pero lo que no esperaba que unos brazos mecánicos de manejo a distancia lo tomara de espalda y lo metiera a la sala y colgándolo de cabeza. 

-Hola, Flich es una gran sorpresa que vinieras a visitar hoy- 

Dijo mientras de las sombras salía un chico rubio con el cabello rizado desaliñado y con lentes redondos polarizados que dificultaba ver sus ojos des adelante pero que al propietario no le pasa, utilizando una camiseta de color amarillo simple con la característica bata de laboratorio blanca que utilizan los estudiantes. 

-Hola, veo que aún sigues trabajando en esta costa-

-Está cosa es un complejo sistema que se maneja a través de ondas electromagnéticas que envía el cerebro a esta banda que usó y los reenvío a los brazos con .....! ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO Siquiera ¡cuando pones esa cara de tonto es que no prestas atención. 

-Lo siento ya es involuntario, sabes bien que no lo con intención-

-Lo sé te conozco bien - toca su nariz mientras esté es bajando de los brazos qué lo sostiene.

-Cómo una idea de diseño podría ser que en vez de ser unas piezas de metal rígidas que me recuerda a patas de araña porque no cilindros moldeables más parecidos a tentáculos así podrían moverse mejor. 

-Lo tendré en cuenta ¿para qué viniste? 

-Bueno recuerdas lo que hablamos la anterior vez - dice incómodo rascándose la nuca. 

-Déjame adivinar ibas a decirle a Tech pero te terminaste acobardando. 

-Y tú como le dirías a tu propio hermano "hey sabes que Tech voy a dejar la universidad que con tanto esfuerzo intente entrar para que no te sientas solo". 

-Flich sabes bien por qué lo estás haciendo pero tú aún no dejas atrás esa identidad de "el gemelo" tu mismo te diste solo para protegerlo a él a costa de tu propia identidad créeme has caso al psicólogo de la universidad y date un espacio de él y de ti mismo. 

Eso era verdad su ansiedad empeoró con el paso del tiempo y no sabía cómo manejarse a sí mismo pero tampoco quería que su hermano se preocupará por un problema que era de él y eso le costaba, ya que siempre estaban juntos y eso le atormenta quiere sanar pero no puede siente que cada oportunidad que tiene se escapa de su alcance y que lo único que lo ancla es su hermano que también ese tipo de relación no era sana y. 

-¡FLICH! 

-¡¿QUÉ? 

-Estás haciendo eso de nuevo te muerde las uñas estás sangrado que no sientes el dolor iré por el botiquín no te muevas. 

-Si claro yo te espero - al verlo alejarse dijo - soy una causa perdida es bueno que terminamos antes de que te afecte. 

Se levantó con tranquilidad para ir a la enfermería del campus para que atendieran sus heridas. 

-Hola, doctor Erick se encuentra aquí. 

-Hey, Hola cachorro que te trae por a..... - vio directamente las manos de Flich y se asustó-Ho Dios no, espera aquí ya traeré las cosas 

Justo en ese momento solo a uno de los estantes y trajo todo lo que necesitaba para desinfectar y cubrir sus heridas, el coyote estaba totalmente sentado en una silla esperando que él terminará el proceso. 

-Bueno eso sería todo, porque te haces esto Flich no es sanó que te estés automutilando. 

-Esta vez no lo hice a propósito solo surgió y... lo siento mucho no volver a ocurrir. 

-Bueno, sabes que Támara te dejo uno de sus proyectos favoritos-con esa información el coyote estaba totalmente asustado él es amigo de Támara y sabía que ella tenía el título de la científica loca de medicina y biología y cuando eran sus proyectos no había seguridad alguna. 

-Y que es en esta ocasión - dijo asustado

-Tranquilo es un quit médico para cualquier tipo de golpe, herida y emergencia dice que todo está aquí para una cirugía en cualquier momento. 

-Fiu, gracias por el mensaje y el paquete más tarde veré si puedo para agradecer. 

Comienza a caminar a la salida de la enfermería saca un de los bollos que tenía y lo entregó al Doctor. 

-García nos vemos en otra ocasión - y salió corriendo del lugar. 

Siguió avanzando con su recorrido mientras comía los otros 3 bollos que le quedaron y guardaba el segundo para su hermano pero al ver al cielo se fijó en un punto naranja estaba cayendo y se hacía cada vez más grande eso era un meteorito e iba a caer en Acmetropolis con la adrenalina subida y sus instintos surgiendo salió corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a su hermano parecía que nadie lo había notado pero el coyote seguía intentando hacer algo no tenían salvación y que si llegara con su hermano no cambiaría eso, ahí estaba vio la sala en la que se encontraban antes pero no estaba en cambio todo estaba destrozado y no había señal del el suelo comenzó a temblar y una fuerza que lo empujó y él ya no veía nada su cuerpo estaba pensando y lo último que podía pronunciar fue 

-Hermano donde estás. 


	3. Ruinas

Él estaba lentamente despertando no podría dejar de sentir dolor en todo el cuerpo y especial mente difícilmente podría permanecer más tiempo, pero el ruido de la gente y el sonido del equipo de emergencia sé lo limitado y podría sentir que olvidó algo que .. .

-FLICH - Se consideró de forma brusca gritando el nombre de su hermano. 

En ese instante los para médicos se acercaron a él para ver si el estado de salud y hacer un sin número de preguntas sobre las personas que se encuentran adentro, pero él no estaba prestado atención lo único en que pensaba era donde estaba su gemelo, lo encontraron, ¿está bien y si aún encontraron con la vida?, todos estos pensamientos están volviendo cada vez más presentes y afectados que el aire le faltaba.

-Por favor déjenlo un momento necesita espacio- pronuncio el Doctor Erick.

-Doctor está afuera, está a salvo hueste ha visto o sabe cómo está mi hermano, ha dime por favor donde se encuentra-se detectan de la camilla y se acercó a él, su voz a pronunciar cada palabra se quebraba más-

El doctor solo pudo apartar la mirada del estudiante su cara solo expresaba angustia e impotencia era casi extraño pensar que esa persona que había visto no tenía mucho tiempo estaba debajo de todos esos escombros solo, al voltear la mirada de nuevo a quien está en frente pero no pensaba que podría leer claramente su expresión debió tener más cuidado, mejor dicho no debió subestimar como podría leer el lenguaje corporal tenía un gemelo era experto en eso y si no notaba algo de su hermano es que podría actuar de forma increíble frente a él, si compara la habilidad de esconder sus sentimientos delante de Tech no alcanza el nivel que tiene Flich, podría ver en sus ojos el genuino temor y pánico se apoderaban de él, en un segundo a otro Tech salió corriendo a una velocidad comparable a la de Flich cuando lo vio hace unos pocos minutos a la dirección a los pocos cimientos que quedaban en pie de la instalación

-Tech, regresa- grito

Hizo caso omiso la orden de Erick solo comenzó corriendo esquivando a los policías, bomberos y equipo de rescate que intentaban atraparlo, hasta que finalmente entró en lo poco que queda del edificio, incluso alterado su mente con su característica inteligencia estaba trabajando en una manera de saber dónde podría estar su hermano de bajo de todos esos escombros y recuerda que fue a la cafetería con esa idea fue a la dirección en la que había encontrado la cafetería, pero al entrar era un caos total no llego a pensar que en el momento del incidente era la hora del almuerzo y algunos de los estimulantes estarían atrapados, podríamos ayudar a ayudarlos también pero solo tenía la misión de encontrar un Flich pero ¿cómo? Es un canino puede usar el olfato para encontrarlo pero sin un objeto que se concentró en su olor encontrarlo sería más tardado y tiempo no cree que le sobra, nunca creyó en esas supersticiones de "poderes telepáticos de gemelos", pero siempre ha tenido el sexto sentido de sable cómo está su hermano incluso estando lejos y ese sentido se ha vuelto totalmente loco junto después de despertar.

-Flich están gratificante sentir tu presencia dime tienes alguna presencia de lesiones graves-toco su hombro y ataques a tocar la cara y sentir cada definición de su cara-no, tú no eres Flich eres Tech

Saliendo del estado inicial de shock pudo reconocer quien era-Ben, ¿qué pasa tus ojos estás bien sabes en qué parte está mi hermano?

\- Mis ojos están bien Tamara me reviso y dijo que no es permanente y Flich no está aquí después de comprar él salió posiblemente fue con kuru ve a buscarlo yo me quedaré a atender a los heridos

-Pero estás ciego. 

-No sabes qué me entrenaron para este tipo de situaciones ve y encuentra a Flich, si está debajo de estos escombros no le queda mucho tiempo.

Con esa nueva información él siguió con su misión de encontrar a su hermano, ir con kuru la forma en la que ambos se relacionaban con él era un tanto complicado como su parecer era un poco insoportable con un humor negro llegando a lo mórbido e inmaduro, puede hablar tranquilamente con él pero prefería estar lejos y en cuanto a cómo se relacionaba con flich no llego un sentido del todo solo sabíamos que eran muy cerca pero no entendía como, nunca cuestiono cómo y con quienes se relacionaba pero más de una ocasión se pregunta cómo diablos se pueden llevar bien

En la distancia pudo ver el laboratorio de Kuru, además de kuro y el son de los pocos estudiantes que tenían laboratorios personales en forma estructural era la misma que el resto si Flich quedara atrapado allí podría encontrarlo muy rápido, al entrar pudo ver como varios de los artefactos estaban hechos pedazos en el suelo en el cual en el medio de eso se tenían un cuerpo moviéndose con dificultad con un charco carmesí rodeado, con la adrenalina subiendo de nuevo se acercó para ver un escenario horrible pero al acercarse solo se llevó Una Gran Decepción.

-Eres tú, tampoco estoy emocionado de que seas tú el quien me rescate

-Al menos no soy el que está debajo de una máquina.

-Podrías dejar de hablar y sacarme de aquí rápido-

Tech se acercó y comenzó a deslizar el dispositivo para intentar dar una aversión para que salga, por un momento se sintió tentado en dejarlo un momento más como venganza de todas las bromas que jugo en el pasado pero no lo podría hacer porque Flich se lo recriminaría por un buen tiempo.

-Te agradecería pero tardaste mucho- dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo y proceder a sacar otro juego de lentes para cambiar los que ya tenía totalmente destrozados.

-Como madres no se rompieron también por el impacto- pensó Tech

-Ten- Extiende su mano cerca de Tech para darle otras lentes-somos casi de la misma medida por lo que no habrá problema, me sorprende que llegaras aquí sin chocar, tu vista es increíble mente mala.

Con una duda existencial agregada a su larga lista de cosas inexplicables que ha visto y vivido comenzó a preguntar con una intensidad que solo a Flich le caracterizaría

-¿Viste a mi hermano sabes dónde está mi hermano ya le ha preguntado a todos los que conozco y nadie me ha dado una respuesta para encontrarlo dime qué tú lo sabes y ........ 

Fue callado por un guante de goma amarillo con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre recientes ubicadas en su hostal pero esa sangre no era de Kuru no el olor era muy diferente ese olor solo le pertenecía a Flich es inconfundible para alguien que ha pasado su infancia con un raspa rodillas y escala árboles los accidentes y la sangre que brotaba se le ansían muy familiar pero como obtener su sangre.

-Antes de que te hagas ideas extrañas

  1. No soy Támara ni siquiera experimento con seres vivos. 
  2. Esta sangre la conseguí porque Flich comenzó a morderse las uñas y terminó lastimándose.
  3. Ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí escuchando mi explicación y ahora que tienes un rastro de olor de tu hermano deberías ir a buscarlo ahora



En ese instante un instinto surgió de manera inmediata no sabía si era por ser un depredador o solo el instituto canino de buscar o uno de los muchos reflejos involuntarios que le implanto su hermano por un experimento de psicología que termino aceptando creyendo que no tendría repercusiones pero sintió la necesidad de correr a la dirección que el olor marcaba, sin ninguna atención a lo que dijo Kuru corrió otra vez pasando por lo que quedaba era la enfermería y por alguna extraña razón comenzó a gritar mientras se acercaba más a la fuente del olor

-! ¿DóNDE ESTAS? ¡-repitiendo de nuevo-! ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡-esta vez parecía que sus ojos se humedecían queriendo llorar-! ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡.

=======================Con Flich=======================

Está todo increíblemente oscuro, ni siquiera hay ruido, ningún sonido y su cuerpo sentía que estaba increíblemente abrigado una sensación extraña un calor que es acogedor no asfixiante, todo era extraño esa sensación ¿era la inexistencia?, buen podría dormir un poco más es tan reconfortante no le molestaría quedarse pero no podía descansar sentía que olvidaba algo hasta que escucho.

-! ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡

Que fue eso

-! ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡

Está ahí o través, ese llamado es para él es muy familiar.

-! ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡

Tengo que responder siento que debo responder, con toda la fuerza que tenía pudo responder.

-ESTOY AQUÍ ESTOY.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-ESTOY AQUÍ ESTOY.

Tech pudo escuchar claramente, esa era la respuesta la misma que usaban cuando jugaban a las escondidas.

-! ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡-pregunto

-ESTOY AQUÍ ESTOY.-respondió

Pudo ubicarse en donde estaba y procedió a excavar mover y empujar los escombros estaba en su laboratorio el lugar donde comenzó todo fue estúpido a no tener idea de que posiblemente volvió aquí, y justamente ahí estaba su hermano estaba vivo casi consiente pero vivo.

-Flich,flich- comenzó a sacudirlo-despierta hermanito si mueres juro que te reviviré a golpes y luego te estrangularé maldito idiota DESPIERTA

-CÁLLATE - respondió mal humorado- NO VES QUE ESTOY DURMIENDO Y CON TU FUERZA NO REVIVIRÍAS NI UN MUÑECO DE PRÁCTICA CARDIOPULMONAR.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que.

Pfff-comenzando a reírse ambos-hahahahahahaahhahahhahahahahahah-y lentamente comenzaron a sollozar hasta que al fin lloraron.

-Me tenías preocupado.

-Preocupado tú casi estaba muerto

-Estabas muerto

-No lo sé.

Siguieron llorando por un largo tiempo hasta que un equipo de rescates los encontraron, por lo que fue una vista un tanto extraña dos coyotes adultos gemelos de alrededor de 27 años llorando mientras estaban abrasados, no lograban sacrarlos hasta que ambos se desmallaron del cansancio y estrés, a eso se les permito sacarlos pero en ningún momento parecían separarse después de sacarlos del edificio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso ultimamente estuve ocupada pero no se preocupan no abandonare esta historia no por el momento


	4. Extra 2:Curiosidades y pregunta

Una pregunta a las pocas personas que leen esta historia les gusta la idea de hacer episodios extra mostrando eventos de la infancia de los gemelos y las ecenas que no aparesen o simplemente continuo con la historia principal.

**CURIOSODADES DE LA HISTORIA.**

  1. El nombre de Flich surguio por un cambio de letra al nombre origuinal que era Glich, y tambien porque asi llamaba a mis pokemons de tipo electrico.
  2. Al principio tenia planeado que ninguno de los dos se llebara bien pero eso cambio cuando escribia su interaccion con comentarios sarcasticos mas que ataques paresian que se burlaban de simismos y deseche el consepto.
  3. La relacion de los gemelos se basa considerablemente a la que tengo con el mio.



**CURIOSIDADES DE PERSONAJES.**

  1. Entre Tech y Flich, Tech es el mayor.
  2. Una de las diferencias en sus apariencias son sus ojos los de Flich tienen la esclerotica amarilla como Tech pero sus pupilas son azules oscuros al contrario de las rojas de Tech
  3. Flich odia con todo su ser a las babosas y su fobia es tan rande que en la temporada de babosas pone sal en todas las entradas y ventanas.
  4. Cuando estaban en septimo año los dos comenzaron a hacer bromas sin ninguna consecuencia porque no podian probar cual de los dos fue.
  5. Flich es fanatico de las saga de pokemon (esto sera base para un episodio)
  6. Varios de los traumas y fobias de Flich se deben a que leyo varios de los mangas de yunyi ito
  7. Aunque ambos sean adultos no pueden despegarse de la costumbre de vestir a juego algo que se mostro en el primer episodio con los sueteres.
  8. Cuando ambos estan juntos son propensos a eventos extraños (cuando tenian 7 años y caminaban por la calle un hombre se suicido cayendo a un lado de ellos,en la universidad trabajando juntos un grupo alado de ellos lazaron por error una cierra electrica ensendida a su direccion y casi les dan y la que creyeron que estaban siendo secuestrados y escaparon rompiendo el maletero a la fuerza para darse cuenta que era una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, etc)
  9. Flich fue inscrito a clases de musica aunque solo sabe tocar guitarra y cantar , acutualmente intenta aprender a tocar violinchelo
  10. (Relacionado con el anterior) Ambos tienen la costumbre de cantar en dueto mientras uno de los dos trabaja, en reaccion si uno empiesa el otro le sigue.
  11. Ellos junto a todos sus hermanos eran la pesadilla de sus niñeros. 




	5. Recuperación

En un gran bosque que se encuentra cerca de una zona residencial se encontraban dos coyotes pequeños que residen salieron de la escuela en dirección a su casa pero prefirieron tomar un camino diferente al habitual pasando a través de aquel bosque pero no creyeron que tendrían un problema en su camino

-Está muy alto-dicho por el mayor

-¿Cómo es que él viento podría hacer volar tu gorra hasta ahí arriba? .- respondió el menor

Ambos hablando y preguntando mientras miraban a la misma dirección, un árbol que era ridículamente grande en perspectiva de un par de niños de 6 a 7 años, mientras pensaban en que le dirían a sus padres si regresaban sin la gorra empezarían a preguntar qué pasó con ella y descubrirían que entrado sin permiso al bosque y estarían en serios problemas cómo niños no se les permite entrar aunque de forma irónica en el pasado sus antepasados poder sobrevivir en cualquier hámbiente sin ningún problema pero la evolución social los hizo seguir las reglas que los humanos y proteger a las crías como si iguales de débiles y delicados que los niños humanos.

-Bueno, estamos jodidos- al decir esto residió un codazo y una mirada acusadora de su hermano-O vamos Tech lo sabes y no saldremos de esta. 

-Eso ya lo se. 

-Entonces porque el codazo.

-Dijiste una mala palabra - replicó. 

-Es en serio hemos escuchado cosas peores que ha dicho nuestra hermana mayor.

Se quedará en silencio mirando o través en la misma dirección de antes hasta que el menor.

-Tengo una idea- respondió rápido mientras soltada la mochila, se sacaba el suéter y gorra propia a juego que llevaba y se quita los zapatos. 

-¿Qué haces?

De inmediato calló cuando vio a su hermano alejarse y regresar corriendo a dirección al árbol para posteriormente saltar y comenzar a escalar con toda su fuerza y garras, rasgado la corteza clavado sus pies y subiendo lentamente hasta donde estaba el gorro su hermano comenzó a advertirle de que era peligroso que se bajará pero estaba tan concentrado en seguir subiendo y conseguir atrapar el gorro.

-YA DÉJALO NO VALE LA PENA ES MEJOR QUE NOS CASTIGUEN ANTES DE QUE TE LASTIMES. 

-YA ESTÁ LO TENGO LO HE CONSEGUIDO TENGO LA GORRA SOLO TENGO QUE VOLVER A BAJAR DE NUEVO Y NOS SALDREMOS CON LA NUESTRA.

Colocándose la gorra encima comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta que de repente escucho un crujido debajo de su pie. 

-Ho no. - * CRAKC *

-FLICH.

Fue lo que dijo mientras se levantava en una cama medica de forma violenta, sacudiendo sus piernas y sin querer pateo algo sobre los pies de la cama escuchando algo grande caer, para el momento que se tranquilizo y reaccionar a la sacudida solo para levantarse para asomarse sobre los pies de la cama y ver a su hermano sentado en el suelo sobandose por el dolor, paresia que ya los para médicos ya lo atendieron porque lo único que conserva de su ropa además de sus pantalones es la camisa negra sin mangas que llevaba por dentro de su sueter y al ver vendados las manos y una parte del comienzo del cuello y su hombro 

-¿Pesadilla? 

Esa palabra fue justo la necesaria para sacarlo de sus pensamientos yy regresarlo a la realidad. 

-Más o menos, fue más como un sueño recuerdo 

-Cuál el bungie en el risco, el experimento del mini auto o ... 

-El incidente del árbol. - respondió con la más seca voz. 

Fijó la mirada de regreso a su hermano y se sorprendió a ver la expresión que tenía, su rostro relajado y alegre se convirtió en un parpadeo en una mueca de sonrisa y felicidad vacíos que sólo tiene una emoción que preferiría o no mostrar. 

-Siiii .... e .. ese es también ... uno de mis favoritos. - su voz se entrecortada dificultado completar la oración.-hey cómo están tus heridas los médicos dijeron que tenías múltiples contusiones y que tus sentidos podrían estar atrofiados por una exposición directa. 

-Bueno me siento como si un camino de carga me hubiera pasado encima otra vez y eso no fue lo peor que me pasó. 

-Hey acordamos que no haríamos más bromas de ese estilo y podrías moverte un poco ya me cansé de estar sentado en el suelo 

Por alguna razón en ese momento se tomó el momento para ver a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaban en un hospital ni en una clínica ni siquiera en un edificio estaban en una carpa que alberga heridos y algunas personas rescatadas de los escombros, no habían ninguna persona con heridas graves talvez con este evento las personas que tengan prioridad estén en el hospital mientras que los recatados sin problemas graves esten instalados aquí, sabía de esto porque su hermano como tesis del año pasado como propuesta para la ley escribió protocolos y medidas sobre cómo actuar ante eventualidades poco probables y de riesgo catastrófico, todo esto que está sucediendo a su alrededor es exactamente lo que se escribió solo falta que los pocos ciudadanos looneys de la familia de los caídos que habitan en la ciudad los llamen para ayudar a los rescatistas a encontrar a personas entre los escombros.

-Con permiso - dijo mientras se sube a la cama moviendolo para poder entrar también.

-Por favor podrían callarse hay personas al rededor que intentan descansar. 

-Támara no hay que reprender a Flich y su hermano de tener un sentimiento total mente válidos de alivio y alegría por el bienestar del otro. 

-Silencio por amor a la ciencia, no es lindo estar lastimado en la cabeza y también tener migrañas por la anestesia barata que me dieron. 

Ahi estaban sus tres amigos, más amigos de Flich que de Tech pero a ellos no le importaban le agradaban a pesar de su comportamiento un tanto obsesivo, empezaron a discutir entre los cuatro hasta que uno de los asistentes médicos se acercó a inspeccionar al pequeño grupo 

-Al parecer la vista del joven Ben esta regresando lentamente pero es probable que queden secuelas, Kuru no muestra infecciones en sus puntos de sutura y los coyotes parecen no tener ningún tipo de lesión ni heridas por lo que tendrán que desocupar las camillas pero tendrán que seguir serca de la tienda si es que no son llamados para ayudar al equipo de rescate a encontrar gente en los escombros. 

-Ese tipo de comentarios son... - fue interrumpido por Flich 

-Olvidalo sabes que nunca entenderán solo levantemos y salgamos a ver si nesesitan ayuda 

Con esa nuevas órdenes recibidas salieron y se despidieron de sus amigos para encargarse en el rastreo y rescate de víctimas tentados de regresar otra vez a la tienda médica por los constantes incomodidades que estaban desarrollando al acercarse al metal oa objetos electrónicos sólo para pasarlos de alto creyendo que no es nada, sin pensar que ese "nada" cambiaría mucho sus vidas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo nuevo se que e tardado mucho pero realmente estuve ocupado y realmente intente crear un buen episodio para ustedes
> 
> Si alguien tiene preguntas para los personajes o para mi les dejo un link para enviarlo
> 
> https://twins-coyote-askquestions.tumblr.com/post/631560375029137408/bienvenidos-a-todos-los-curiosos-aqu%C3%AD-pueden


End file.
